From DE 10 2009 012 493 A1 a generic exhaust gas cooler having stacked disc pairs is known, wherein a first flow chamber through which coolant can flow is formed between two discs of at least one first disc pair or of multiple first disc pairs, and wherein a second flow chamber through which exhaust gas can flow is formed between two mutually adjacent second disc pairs. Furthermore, in addition a coolant inlet and a coolant outlet and an inlet and an outlet are provided for the gas which is to be cooled. A first flow path, which is formed at least in certain areas by etching at least of one surface of a disc of a disc pair, leads here through the first flow chamber. By the etching, optimized flow path geometries are to be able to be produced in a simple manner.
A disadvantage in all the exhaust gas coolers known from the prior art are their comparatively high temperature thermal stresses on an outer side, which lead there to high temperature expansions and hence to a great load.